Wario
|gender = Male |homeland = Mushroom Kingdom |race = Human |forms = Wario Man, Bull Wario, Dragon Wario, Jet Wario |friends = Waluigi Mario (sometimes) Luigi (sometimes) |rivals = Mario (arch-rival) Luigi |alignment = Neutral |enactor = Thomas Spindler (1996-2001) Charles Martinet (1997-present) |jpactor = Chikao Ohtsuka (commercials) |kindred = Mario (rival; cousin) Luigi (other rival; cousin) Waluigi (partner, friend) Mona (Love Interest) }} is a character in the Mario series. He is the counterpart of Mario and is known to be very greedy. Although he began as an antagonist, he developed into more of an anti-hero, starring in his own spin-off titles such as Wario Land. Profile Personality traits '' artwork of Wario.]] Despite some of Wario's past attempts and actions, he may actually not necessarily be a bad guy but instead neutral, just driven by greed or his own goals. This is notable through his adventures starting in his first appearance in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, he had attempted to take over Mario Land and steals Mario's castle. Greedy and villainous indeed, however also clever as he intentionally drew Mario out of Mario Land to do so and proceeded to hypnotize the inhabitants. After defeated, he is homeless and proceeds to actually find Princess Peach's stolen statue of her to return it for the reward to be able to obtain his goal/dream of owning a castle, or just to have a place to live. The statue was unfortunately taken from him by Mario, ironically making Mario seem rather underhanded and slightly villainous as Wario did all the work and Mario carried the statue off with his plane using a magnet. Wario still got his home in the end depending on how much money the player made in game (as a bonus, if the player got 99,999 coins and all the treasure and completes all the levels, Wario obtains his own planet. This isn't canonical as this is never referenced in any other games but rather the second best ending of Wario receiving his own grand castle does appear to be the canonical ending.) and Wario lived relatively peacefully until Wario Land 2 where his castle was raided by Captain Syrup's goons, thus he was not causing any harm. After defeating her as well, he also does nothing wrong in the third game but misfortune has it that Wario's plane crashes and he is tasked with supposedly freeing a magical sealed being who will return him to his home with any treasure he obtains along the way. In the end after defeating the actually malevolent clown Rudy who tricked him, Wario is returned to his world with his treasure as promised by the beings that had sealed Rudy away. A victorious outcome for Wario having played the heroic role by unintentionally saving the land. He had not caused problems for anyone. In fact he had saved possibly many people. This also goes into the next game where Wario had simply gone excavating for treasure after hearing of an uncovered pyramid ruin. He ended up trapped in the pyramid and had to fight his way out, collecting plenty of treasure and defeating the spirit of a greedy old woman. Ironic yet fitting in that Wario, from his own greed, overcame another greedy spirit. He then took the treasure and escaped the pyramid, even earning a kiss from a princess of beauty varying on how well you did. The worst being a short rather ugly princess, the second worse being a princess with the same facial features as Wario himself, (both of those endings showing Wario's obvious discomfort/disappointment at the reward.) the other endings being of actual beautiful princesses (with Wario having a big grin in contrast to the 'bad' endings). Wario then drives off in his car with treasure in tow as the sun sets and the background begins showing images of Wario's adventure and possibly aftermath. ''Wario: Master of Disguise'' has Wario finding out about a thief namer "The White Zephyr" who has the ability to change his form and disguise himself perfectly. Wario, out of envy, shows off surprisingly advanced technologic capabilities by creating the telmet to enter the television and teleport directly to The White Zephyr. This is a surprising show of Wario's resourcefulness and intelligence when drawing from his great determination caused by his greed. This helps to prove that he is not necessarily evil, just greedy and determined. Wario World ''features Wario finding an ancient gem treasure that turned out to be an evil spirit that launched him to its world. Wario simply did what he does best and blast his way through it, collecting treasure and defeats the evil gem and returns to his world. ''Wario Land: Shake It! is much of the same with Wario being sent a globe by Captain Syrup and getting sucked into the globe to some strange new dimension that he is then, with promises of a great treasure to make it worthwhile to him, tasked with saving it from the shake king. Syrup suspiciously enough acts like an ally in this game despite previous run-ins with her, however ultimately she gets her revenge by betraying him and stealing the infinite coin bag from Wario at the end of the entire journey. This is the second time he's left with nothing out of the whole ordeal. Of all these games, Wario has only once been the villain, and every other occasion has been the hero, saving worlds and dimensions from great evils and profiting off of it, though he has never started any of these adventures willingly without some ulterior motive of his. As such, Wario is more of a neutral character than anything else. He just looks for what he'll gain out of the ordeal. Biography Mario and Wario Mario saved Sarasaland and Princess Daisy from Tatanga, while Wario takes over Mario's Castle. Mario encountered and battled against Wario and won his castle back while Wario ran off. Conquering Kitchen Island Despite his loss of taking Mario's castle, he resiliently plotted to conquer Kitchen Island without realizing how tough the Brown Sugar Pirates were. Wario attempts to conquer the castle, but Captain Syrup prevented him. However, Wario conquered the castle with Captain Syrup surrendering her castle as it belonged to Wario receiving his treasures. Wario enjoyed having the statue of Princess Peach until Mario took it away from him. He got his wish from the genie and received the home with all of his Money Bags. Captain Syrup's revenge '' promotional artwork.]] Captain Syrup and the Black Sugar Gang intrudes Wario's Castle and stole his treasures while he was exhausted from treasure-hunting. Wario furiously starts his quest to retrieve his stolen treasures. Upon Captain Syrup's defeat, he took back his treasures. The Mysterious Music Box .]] Wario enjoyed riding on his plane in the skies. However, his plane sputtered as he crashed-landed into the woods. Spending his afternoon, he muttered for his misfortune. He found a cave and walked inside, he noticed a music box perching on the stand. Touching it, he was teleported inside it. Wario found a mysterious figure who said was the god of the world inside the music box. It said that someone took its power and controlled the world. The mysterious figure told Wario to find the five Music Boxes and restore its power; then he will reward him his treasures. After retrieving the Music Boxes, Wario came to the hidden figure and did what he was told. Suddenly, it turned out to be Rudy the Clown who had fooled him and battles against Wario. Wario defeated Rudy who had put a curse upon the inhabitants that Wario had encountered, planning to take over the music box's world including the outer world. Wario foiled his plan as he was defeated thus the cursed inhabitants had been transformed back to normal. An old man came to Wario, told him that the people also managed to seal Rudy, but also cursed them with his last power. As a reward for Wario's rescue, the old man brought him back to his world and gave Wario's treasures. The Golden Pyramid transformed from cat the her true identity.]] Wario was reading a newspaper article on a discovered legendary Golden Pyramind where Princess Shokora ruled but was cursed in her sleep by the Golden Diva. Hearing this, Wario was thinking about money forgetting to nap in the middle of the morning. Wario rode on his car to the pyramid. Arriving at the pyramid, Wario found the black cat that leads him deeper into the hole. Wario came through five passages approaching the Golden Diva. Golden Diva had trapped the black cat inside herself and proceeded to fight Wario. Golden Diva had vanished and Wario retrieved the treasure, including the pyramid sinking. Wario and the black cat escaped from the pyramid and watched the pyramid sink. The five treasures of Golden Diva changed the black cat bak to Princess Shokora. She thanked Wario and was peacefully taken with the angels. Wario brought his treasure to the car and returned home. Shake Dimension Appearances Relationships Mario Wario and Mario have been rivals since their first encounter. Wario often tries to hinder Mario's progress whenever the plumber gets in his way. Wario is also shown to be jealous of Mario's relationship with Princess Peach as in Mario Power Tennis, Wario (and Waluigi) was furious to see Mario receive a kiss from Peach. In Mario Super Sluggers, he and Waluigi tried to kill Mario with a Bullet Bill, only to be stopped by Bowser, who wanted to kill his hated enemy himself. In the official Mario Bros. Comics, however, Mario is seen to be the bully to Wario, and that is probably why Wario hates Mario. However, Wario and Mario do tend to get along with each other in some games. In the Mario Party series, Wario is often an ally of Mario. Another example of the two working together is shown in Super Mario 64 DS where they both went to Princess Peach's Castle (though, it is likely that he was not doing it for Mario or the Princess.) Waluigi Wario and Waluigi are shown to be the best of friends and are often seen in mainly shown in games like Mario Power Tennis and Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour where they often cause mischief to others. It should be noted that Waluigi generally appears in a game if Wario is around, except in Mario Power Tennis, where Wario's partner was Bowser and in the Wario franchise where he has yet to appear. Mona Mona is Wario's love interest from WarioWare, and he is stricken with her. He and Mona are never seen together, but it is known they dance together at Club Sugar and meet at Mona's Pizza Palace and Wario's House. In WarioWare Gold, she plans for the "perfect dress" for the party. She even mentioned about the dress to be "cool like Wario" and referred him as her "fashion icon". At the end of the plot, she thought he was going to pay them. She was one of them who decides the split the money equally and ignores Wario. Bowser Bowser and Wario are on opposite sides in the Mario Party series but have been seen working together in Mario Power Tennis, as to defeat Mario as their main goal. Not much else is known though. However, the two of them downright hate other and view each other as enemies. Another example of being enemies is; while both of them are very greedy, Wario has a heart of gold deep down and occasionally shares his money with his friends like in the WarioWare series. But Bowser on otherhand dosen't. Gallery Trivia *''Mario Kart 7'' marks Wario's first and only time being an unlockable character in the Mario Kart series. *It has been speculated that Wario and Waluigi are brothers. In the official guide to Mario Party 5, it confirms that Wario and Waluigi are not brothers. Their team name is even called the "Wicked Bros." rather than the "Wario Bros." *Even though Wario himself doesn't appear in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, there is a badge known as the W Emblem that will change Mario's clothes into Wario's. *In all of the Super Smash Bros. series, one of Mario's alternate costumes is based on Wario's outfit. *Wario has been in every Mario Kart game as a playable character since Mario Kart 64. *Wario has been in every Mario Party game as a playable character except for Mario Party Advance. * It has been speculated that Wario was just simply Mario but the W'' replacing the ''M. But the name's origin is based on the Japanese word Warui (which means "Bad Person") which Wario is supposed to be a bad Mario. * Wario is the only character in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series to go from being a starter character in one game into being an unlockable character in the next game. * According to Wario World, Wario's weight is 308 lbs. * Wario appeared in the 108th episode of Death Battle! where he fought King Dedede from Kirby and Lost. Navigation }}fr:Wario pl:Wario de:Wario it:Wario es:Wario ru:Варио nl:Wario no:Wario fi:Wario da:Wario pt-br:Wario Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Former villains Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Super Mario Kart Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 64 DS Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Mario Party: Star Rush Characters Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Characters in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Category:Characters in Wario: Master of Disguise Category:Mario Kart Tour Characters Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Characters in Mario Strikers Charged